Heros
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: What happens when 4 teens make a wish to be heros then get struck by lightning?  Follow Angelina,Thalia,Chris,and James as they try to save Wildwood.  PLEASE REVIEW STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY! Based off of the idea of Misfits.
1. Angelina's Prologue

Angelina sat on the flat roof of her house staring out at the ocean waves; rolling back and forth, easing her chaotic mind to slow down the thoughts. She couldn't control her emotions, they wanted to explode…and then they wanted to cry, and finally some of the emotions wanted to smile. Her blue eyes scanned the empty beach; it was breezy out on the beach and no one was on it. The white sand whipped up with a breeze and smacked Angelina in the face.

"I don't like the taste of sand at 5 o'clock." She grumbled as the thought of her parents smacked her mind. It was when she last saw them, alive; five days ago there was a fire. _Only Angelina knew how to escape so she ran into her parent's room, as her parents passed out in the flames. Their hair, clothes, everything was burning…then she blacked out. When Angelina woke up she was in the hospital with her Aunt and Uncle surrounding her bedside._

"_Who saved me?" She asked with her voice weak as she drew into a heavy cough._

"_I don't know, a boy from the neighborhood I think." Her Aunt explained, the only boy who knew Angelina in that neighborhood was James, but he wouldn't save her. They hated each other, and adored bothering the living life out the other. She didn't speak to Chris, he was Thalia's friend. Angelina decided to forget about it and was told that she would be living with her Aunt and Uncle. They lived two blocks away from Angelina, so nothing would change. Same neighborhood, same town, but different family._

"YO! BLONDIE!" A rude voice shouted from the other side of the house, Angelina turned around and glared at James.

"What do you want twitty asshole?" She asked as he climbed up the side ladder and stood next to her.

"I should really push you off of the roof, but I don't want to be charged with murder." He smirked as his black eyes looked at her.

"I've always wondered who saved me from the fire." Angelina asked as she looked off into the street, not seeing the lies in James's eyes.

"I wonder too, he or she must really love you." He asked with his voice dropping with the breeze.

"Did you save me James?" She asked turning towards him as his tan face grew red.

"Well, look at the time gotta go." He quickly said and started walking away. Angelina let him pass as he ran down the ladder. Angelina felt her blonde hair fly back in the wind, she felt jealous of the person who saved her. She wished she could of saved her parents, so then she could be a hero to someone. Watch what you wish for Angelina.


	2. Thalia's Prologue

Thalia grabbed her purple sweatshirt and put it on for a walk.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk." She smiled as she saw her Mom sitting with her sister Dina at the table. Thalia walked outside staring down at her shoes as she felt the ocean breeze hit her face. _I could walk to Angelina's house, or maybe I'll run into Chris, _Thalia thought as she passed her backyard and heard her Mom.

"Oh Dina, you are my favorite daughter!" Her Mom laughed as she watched her sister and Mom sit there chatting and giggling. Thalia bit her bottom lip, becoming obviously jealous and walked away. She hated being home when her Dad was away; he was the only person who cared about her from her family. He was always there for her. Right then, Thalia ran into someone as she fell on the ground.

"Oh sorry Thalia." James mumbled as he stared at his adidas sneakers.

"What's wrong James?" Thalia asked wondering about him, she talked to him, but wasn't close with him.

"You know that fire that happened at Angelina's house awhile ago? Do you know who saved her?" He asked looking at her with his eyes filled with fury.

"No one does." She spoke growing curious about her best friend.

"I saved her." He shouted and started to walk away.

"But you guys hate each other!" Thalia screamed back.

"That is the way everyone sees it, I don't." He admitted and disappeared around the corner. Thalia felt herself grow jealous that everyone saved someone, but her. _One day I'll save someone, and then they will be proud of me, someday._


	3. James's Prologue

_James started running, as fast as he could. "The fire…Angelina." He kept repeating to himself as he rounded to the side of the street her house was on fire. His heart shattered in his toned chest. Brushing past each person he dashed inside, his eyes narrowed to the top of the stars, flames and ashes crowded his eye sight. He sneezed and raced to the top, tripping over a body. He turned and caught a flash of blonde hair. Angelina. He picked her up; she was light since she rarely ate during lunch. He ran out the door, as he coughed up some smoke from his lungs._

"_Is she ok?" Everyone kept asking him as he laid her down into the ambulance._

"_Are you alright?" Someone asked him as he nodded and continued walking home. He arrived home and looked at a piece of skin which burned badly. He had a scar from the fire; he grabbed a bunch of ice and took a cold shower. But that scar on his left shoulder was there._

Here he was running again, his brown hair flowing behind him, but this time he was running from her and Thalia. He admitted to her that he saved Angelina. That was the least on his list of worries. He finally came to a stop a sound of thunder shock his thoughts. Angelina was on the roof, and Thalia was going for a walk. On his heels he turned towards the beach and started running. Once he reached the cold sand he stopped. "I'm always saving everyone, when will someone finally care?" He shouted noticing the two girls near the water.


End file.
